Scipio Africanus
Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus is a character who first appeared in Nerd³ Completes... WWE 2K16 as Dan's career wrestler. He was based on a general and consul of the Roman Republic, Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus. He now spends his days on twitter and can be found @scipioafricWWE Scipio was born in Rome 236 BC, and died in Liternum, 183 BC at an age of 53. Early career Scipio Africanus joined the WWE on June 14th, 2016. With great ambition, he was instantly identifiable by his distinct scars across his body, and his costume, which was fashioned after the clothing of ancient Romans. On his first training match before his debut on NXT, things were not looking well for young Africanus, as he lost a tag team match right off the bat. After this minor setback, Scipio immediately rejected the idea of tag teams of any sort, and became the heel of the WWE for a short period, although his attitude lifted up later in his career. Scipio began a rivalry with Tyler Breeze which led to a legendary and heart raising 5-star battle with Tyler Breeze which was considered by many fans "The best fight ever". He then went on to start a rivalry with NXT Champion Kevin Owens, which led to Scipio claiming the title of NXT Champion. He threw away the belt for a shot at the The World Heavyweight Championship title belt. Initially losing to John Cena at his Smackdown debut, Scipio would go on to win via disqualification after Bray Wyatt, not taking kindly to losing to the newcomer, hit him with a retrieved baseball bat. After overcoming the Big Show, Scipio would defeat Chris Jericho at Raw. Scipio was then ordered by the authority to lose to Triple H in his next fight. He was conflicted about whether to set a precedent of him being the authority's whipping boy which caused him to decide to ignore this order and attempt to win the match.This choice was ignored by Triple H, however when he won the match via an oddly slow moving pinfall, whether this was a glitch or the authority's influence on the match is currently unknown. The Ryback Arc Later, in a match with Randy Orton at Raw, Seth Rollins entered on the stage, being chased by Ryback. Scipio watched him get chased, and as he did, Randy Orton snuck up behind him and won with a roll-up pin. In an interview later that night, Scipio said that he wanted a rematch. In the very next match, history seemed to repeat itself. Seth Rollins came out, once again being chased by Ryback. Ryback delivered a Meathook Clothesline on Scipio, but after he did, Seth Rollins delivered a Curb Stomp onto Ryback, ending the match as both men went backstage again. Later in an interview, Scipio claimed that Seth needed his help. At Summerslam, Scipio teamed up with Seth against Ryback and Dolph Ziggler. Later in the match, Ryback caught Scipio in the air as he was diving on him, and reversed his dive into his finisher, Shell Shocked. Luckily, Seth came into the ring and broke up the pin before the three count. The same thing happened later in the match, but this time with Dolph's finisher, the Zig Zag. He eventually lost the match to Ryback. In the next Raw, he ran in and interfered Brock Lesnar's entrance, starting a fierce rivalry with him. He fought Ryback in a 1v1 match. He won the match with a Backstabber from the Tree of Woe. He then fought Brock Lesnar and Mark Henry in a 2v1 Handicap Tag Match. In the middle of the match, he stole Brock Lesnar's finisher, and knocked Mark Henry off the apron. However, he only got a two count in his attempt to pin Lesnar. Brock then tagged out to Mark Henry, and all was lost as he lost via pinfall. NXT Career NXT Matches NXT Debut Scipio's debut match was a tag team with Baron Corbin against Hideo Itiami and Finn Balor. It was the first time Scipio used his common opener: the big boot using it on Hideo during the first moments of the fight. After landing the boot Scipio celebrated with a back flip. The match was won when Baron slammed Hideo to the ground allowing him to go for the pin while Scipio knocked Finn off the apron to prevent any interference. 2nd NXT Match Scipio's second match was Vs. Colin Cassady. It was also the first appearance of Tyler Breeze who distracted Scipio from the apron. The match was won after Colin followed his finisher, a flashy elbow drop to the stomach, with a quick match ending pin. 3rd NXT Match The third match was Scipio Africanus VS. Tyler Breeze. This match is often described as the beginning of their rivalry. Scipio attempted to open with a big boot to Tyler's stomach; when this missed Tyler, however, was able to bounce him off the ropes and slam him to the ground the first sign of the weakness that the deceptively short range of Scipio's Big Boot gave. The match was won by Scipio after he did his signature sweet chin music and then quickly pinned him. 4th NXT Match The fourth match was scheduled to be against fandango, however, Tyler Breeze interrupted Scipio during his entrance. After a short battle outside the ring Scipio took the battle inside where he quickly defeated Tyler and shouted at him after his failed attempt at revenge for his previous loss. 5th NXT Match The fifth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Darren Young. The first thing Scipio did was big boot Darren like he usually does to every opponent. The match was won by Scipio after he did his signature DDT slamming Darren's face into the floor and then pinned him for a three count. 6th NXT Match The sixth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Tyler Breeze. To begin the match Tyler started punching Scipio in the face on the ground. Eventually Scipio got his first hit on Tyler when he countered Tyler and punched him and then Scipio missed a big boot and then Scipio headbutted Tyler then he missed another big boot. The match was won after Tyler did his finisher "Beauty Shot" then pinning him. 7th NXT Match The seventh match was Scipio Africanus VS. Tyler Breeze. The first thing that happened was as Scipio ran into the ring and slid under the bottom rope Tyler punched him in the back and then they punched each other back and forth a few times. After that when the match began Scipio did his signature DDT then his finisher curb stomping Tyler to the floor. The match was won by Scipio after he did his signature then fell to the floor then pinned Tyler by laying his arm across his chest. 8th NXT Match The eighth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Tyler Breeze. The first thing that happened as Scipio was walking towards the ring Tyler got out of it tackling Scipio then they both punched each other. After that was done Scipio tried big booting Tyler yet missed and Tyler Countered slamming him on his back into the ground. The match was won by Scipio after he kicked Tyler on the back on the ground outside the ring getting Tyler counted out. 9th NXT Match The ninth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Colin Cassady. Colin Cassady got the first move of the match in, punching Scipio to the floor Scipio countered one of Colin's move and hit Colin with a running Dropkick. Scipio won the match after hitting Colin with a signature DDT and a finishing curb stomp together. 10th NXT Match The tenth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Titus O'Neil. Scipio opened the match with a running dropkick into Titus bringing him to the mat, Scipio went for the pin straight after and did not even get a one count. Scipio won the match after a signature DDT. 11th NXT Match The eleventh match was Scipio Africanus VS. Sami Zayn. Scipio opened the match with a Big Boot to Zayn, Zayn was thrown down to the mat for Scipio to assault him but Scipio pulled him up and tried to kick Zayn but Zayn countered. Sami Zayn hit a finisher on Scipio and pinned him but Scipio kicked out at two. Scipio won the match by pinning Zayn off a curb stomp. 12th NXT Match The twelfth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Kevin Owens. Scipio opened the match by trying to clothesline Owens but Owens dodged and Scipio hit the referee instead. Once the referee was out Scipio Big Booted Owens and ran out of the ring to get a weapon, Scipio did not get a shot in with the weapon as the referee was up quickly. Scipio won the match after Body Splashing Owens from the top rope and pinning him Superstars Matches Superstars Debut Scipio's Debut was Scipio Africanus VS. Finn Bálor. The first thing Scipio did was run at Finn and DDT him. The match was won by Scipio after he did his finisher curb stomping Finn's face into the ground and then pinning him. 2nd Superstars Match The second match was Scipio Africans VS. Baron Corbin his former tag team partner. The first thing Scipio did was big boot Baron. The match was won by Baron after he did his finisher "End Of Days" lifting Scipio in the air then slamming him into the mat then pinned him. 3rd Superstars Match The third match was Scipio Africanus VS. Baron Corbin. The first thing Scipio did was big boot Baron. The match was won by Scipio after he did his finisher by curb stomping Baron then pinning Baron. 4th Superstars Match The fourth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Hideo Itami. The first thing that happened was Scipio big booted Hideo as per usual as the start of matches. The match was won by Scipio after he did his finishing curb stomp on Hideo and then pinning Hideo. 5th Superstars Match The fifth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Finn Bálor. To start the match Scipio tried to clothesline Finn but Finn dodged and Scipio went sailing into the ropes. Finn Bálor won the match by performing his signature and finisher in succesion and pinning Scipio 6th Superstars Match The sixth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Finn Bálor. Scipio opened the match with his Big Boot which is his opening move. Scipio ended up beating Finn by a countout, he did this by performing two consecutive big boots and then a dropkick finisher. 7th Superstars Match The seventh match was Scipio Africanus VS. Finn Bálor. Scipio started the match in the traditional way, a big boot to Finn bringing him to the mat. Scipio won by performing his signature DDT and pinning Finn. 8th Superstars Match The Eighth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Kevin Owens. As the bell rings Owens pushes Scipio into the referee making him fall over. Scipio hit Kevin with his signature DDT and then straight after hit him with a curb stomp, Scipio pinned Owens and won the match. Pay-Per-Views NxT Arrival June NxT Arrival June was Scipio Africanus VS. Tyler Breeze. It was the first match where Scipio managed to finally pull off his big boot on Tyler as the first move of the match. The match was won by Scipio after he did his finishing curb stomp then pinning him. This was also the match that ended their rivalry. NxT Arrival July NxT Arrival July was Scipio Africanus challenging Kevin Owens for the NXT Title. The match started with Scipio giving Owens the Big Boot. This match would decide who the NXT Champion would be. Scipio ran Owens up the ramp onto the stage hoping to win by count-out but Owens got back in the ring, Scipio hit Owens with a Curb Stomp and pinned Owens for a three count and the NXT Championship, this match also ended their rivalry. Scipio went on from this event to join the main roster. Summerslam Summerslam was Scipio Africanus and Seth Rollins vs Ryback and Dolph Ziggler. Scipio started the match with his notorious big boot, knocking Ryback down. Ryback eventually pinned Scipio for the three count, but after the match was over, Seth threw Dolph out of the ring and Scipio delivered a clothesline onto Ryback. Scipio then picked up Ryback, and Seth performed a curb stomp on Ryback. This match was also the end of the Ryback Arc. World Heavyweight Champion Career Move-Set Scipio uses a wide variety of moves. These include: * Big Boot: This move is usually the first move attempted at the beginning of every match, it's a power kick that floors the opponent. * The Staple: Has recently become one of Scipio's main choices, a running tornado DDT. * Flippy Sh*t: One of the high-risk top rope maneuvers in his arsenal, a flying spinning body slam that has a slight tendency to miss. * World's Shitest Kick: An extremely slow spin kick that is often reversed and doesn't do much damage * Through The Table (OMG! Moment): Scipio lies his opponent down on the announcers table, followed by a small punch, which renders his opponent unconscious for a few seconds. Scipio then proceeds to climb back up to the top-right turnbuckle, finishing with an elbow drop onto his opponent, slamming them through the table. JBL's hat is usually discussed during this move. * '''Tornado DDT: '''This move is most known for the constant use of it in his matches. The match where the spamming is most noticeable in his Superstars Debut against Finn Bálor. * '''Curb Stomp: '''His finisher and most reliable move, he won almost every match with it. Used by fellow friend Seth Rollins originally, it is one of his best moves. * '''DDT: '''The DDT was his signature move, not to be confused with the ''Tornado DDT ''(See above.) Trivia * Scipio Africanus is notorious for his mighty big boot at the opening of every match. The only opponents not to fall as a result of the move are Big Show and Mark Henry. * Scipio only lost once in his feud with Tyler Breeze, when he was unfairly attacked when getting into the ring. * Publius Corenlius Scipio Africanus was born in 236 BCE/BC, which would make him 2252 years old this year. * The official Wikipedia page of Scipio Africanus was vandalised by a couple of procrastinators, which led to a public edit-lockdown for non trusted users of the Wikipedia page until 2017 as well as three banned users. ** ''"... He is also considered the first person to be reincarnated. The great Dan "Nerdcubed" Hardcastle brought Scipio Africanus back to life so he could fight for him in the WWE and be the stuffing out of jazzy rainbow people." ''Removed Content from the Scipio Africanus Wikipedia page. (Misspelling was in Wiki Article) * Scipio Africanus is noted for being one of, if not the greatest military tactician and strategist in human history. Yet, he thought it was a good idea to start a rivalry with Brock Lesnar. * Scipio Africanus is a great ancestor of Chris Danger. Explaining the latter's incredible wrestling prowess. * He is one of few individuals who have defeated Brock Lesnar clean. * Scipio Africanus is only afraid of four wrestlers in the WWE: Mark Henry, Kane, Big Show and Brock Lesnar. Since, they are the only wrestlers who can match and surpass him in strength, resiliency, endurance and raw power. Out of the four, he fears Kane the most since he has yet to face or beat him. * Scipio Africanus's "Flippy Sh*t" move is known often to wildly miss, usually ending with him lying on the floor in agony, although at Wrestlemania he hit Lana instead and lost by disqualification. * Scipio has also been known to run out of stamina in the middle of a match. He would usually do his staple or his signature, often ending up lying next to his opponent, and once actually won by doing this.